


Catch 'Em All

by Rionarch



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionarch/pseuds/Rionarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omar thinks he will never get his badge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch 'Em All

“Vhat do you vant?” Omar thought he was ready for his first gym battle in a lesser known place off the main route, but seconds thoughts came up when he saw the gym. Or what they said was the gym, maybe some of the other kids were playing a joke on him. It wasn’t a building but rather an old cell they used with damp brick walls and steel pipes decorating the place. In the largest room with the arena set up sat a burly blonde man, sharpening a knife, and simply staring while his pokemon fluttered around them.

“I like the buhtterflys.” There were five of them; Butterfree, Venomoth, Beautifly, Dustox, and a Masquerain. Suddenly it didn’t seem so bad. Sure he only had two pokemon with him but his Spearow could probably out fly them. Not to mention his Mudkip. Omar loved his Mudkip from day one when they started this adventure.

~

“...you will find and identify each pokemon you come across or die trying. And I want my pokedex filled.” Professor Raine had just introduced them to their new pokemon. He had his Mudkip, Donowitz was trying to get his Torchic to settle down, while Utivich just stared down the Treeko who looked back at him with the same wide eyed stare.

“Where are you two headed off?” Omar didn’t have any real destination in mind but knew he had to collect some badges for at least some status in their career field.

“I’m staying with the Professor and we’re going to head off to an island somewhere.” Utivich always stuck tot he Professor like glue so it wasn’t too surprising.

“I’m heading to Kanto.” Donowitz just blurted out like he was going to the store; Kanto was at least two regions away.

“Why?!” Omar really didn’t want to see his friend go but maybe they’d see each other in Jhoto if he went backwards; hell, if either of them even made it that far.

“Follwing it by the book. Game. Whatever. I’ll smell ya later.” Nothing else to do so Omar looked at Mudkip (did they need a name?) And started off on their Pokemon adventure.

~

This was it, he thought and grinned at his pokemon. Gym Leader Hugo Stiglitz, as he soon learned his name was, was still sitting there ever so calmly and paying more attention to his knife than to the game. Between that and silly Bug type pokemon he’d have this match easy.

“Vinner is two out of two matches. Butterfree.” The Pokemon obviously understood him and gently bobbled over to the air space on its side of the arena. Omar thought he heard a “DUN DUNN” echoing in the caves but that just might have been his imagination.

“Umm okay. Spearow, I choose you!” Mudkip was always by his side but Spearow was leading this one in. There wasn’t any movement so he guessed he would start this off.

“Spearow use Fury Attack.” Spearow flew quickly over to the Butterfree and was just about to start pecking when the Butterfly used a string shot, flew around and started chocking his Spearow until it fainted.

Omar’s jaw dropped and he recalled his pokemon, sending Mudkip out. He wasn’t too excited to go. He’d never heard of a Butterfree doing that before.

“Buhtterfree, return. Duhstox.” One of the bugs flew back and was replaced by another. This one certainly couldn’t be as bad as the other, right?

“Duhstox.” That was the only order given and like lightning the pokemon was in front of Mudkip. It kicked the side of his face before jamming it’s hole foot in Mudkip’s throat. Mudkip too, fainted without a chance.

The match was over already and only three moves had been done. Who was this guy? Utivich would never believe him.

“Uh... where’s the nearest Pokemon center. And here’s the loser’s fee.” For the first time Stiglitz stood up and walked over to him.

“No money, ja? Come back tomorrow.” Omar got the sickening feeling that this wasn’t going to be the last he saw of Gym Leader Stiglitz as hard as he tried for it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of old IB rp groups. I will be going through the prompt list and generally putting out the insanity that happened at the time.


End file.
